Discussion utilisateur:Jordan Girardin
Hi Emojo -- we are excited to have Encyclopédie Harry Potter as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Redirection Tu n'es pas supposé te servir de la redirection de cette façon ! Qu'arrivera-t-il le jour un quelqun viendra créer un compte Jordan ? Et ne dis pas que c'est impossible. Si ton nom d'utilisateur est Emojo ta page d'utilisateur doit être Utilisateur:Emojo de la même manière que moi c'est Utilisateur:TulipVorlax et que sur le wikia central Angela peut être rejointe sur sa page w:User:Angela. Si tu souhaites que ta signature affiche autre chose, c'est dans tes préférences qu'il faut aller ! Si tu veux de l'aide, viens sur ma discussion ici ou ailleurs. TulipVorlax 26 octobre 2007 à 22:02 (UTC) :Ok, je viens d'écrire quelque chose mais je l'ai retiré parce que j'avais pas vu que tu venais de renommer ta page. Note qu'il reste une redirection sur les pages Utilisateur:Jordan et Discussion Utilisateur:Jordan (clique sur le petit lien en haut pour accéder à la page non redirigée). Faudrait que tu supprimes, carrément, ces pages car si quelqun crée un compte avec ce pseudo, lorsqu'il voudra accéder à ses pages il sera redirigé sur les tiennes. TulipVorlax 27 octobre 2007 à 01:20 (UTC) Re:Redirection Salut ! C'est suite à ton message que j'ai renommé ma page. Merci de ta remarque, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à l'éventualité de la venue d'un membre "Jordan". Et comme il n'y a pour l'instant presque personne sur le (je viens de la créer), je n'ai pas hésité. Oui oui, je suis en train de faire la démarche pour les redirections, ne t'en fais pas. Merci et à bientôt ;) Jordan 27 octobre 2007 à 07:20 Au sujet de l'apparence Je ne sais pas si tu es au courrant, mais les nouveaux wikis créés récemment ont comme apparence par défaut le skin Quartz que tu as vu dans la capture d'écran que j'ai posté sur la discussion de l'accueil. Impossible de mettre par défaut l'apparence Monobook. Ce qui fait que tout nouvel arrivant qui n'a pas de compte Wikia verra le wiki avec la version Smoke du skin Quartz. Dans tes préférences, tu as, si tu cliques sur l'onglet Apparence, une section au bas où sont affichées des options pour administrateur qui te permettent de choisir l'apparence par défaut pour tout nouveau visiteur, mais cette liste ne contient l'apparence Monobook que pour les anciens wiki tel que w:c:fr.guildwars. Mon second projet (w:c:fr.3d est trop récent et lui aussi n'a pas accès à Monobook. Par accès j'entends comme skin par défaut. Parce qu'une fois inscrit comme utilisteur, les gens peuvent choisir monobook dans leur préférences. C'est pourquoi j'ai mis un message sur le wiki de Guild Wars que seul les annonymes peuvent voir. Voir ici : w:c:fr.guildwars:MediaWiki:Anonnotice. Si tu voudrais faire de même, il te suffit d'éditer MediaWiki:Anonnotice. Seul les administrateurs peuvent éditer les pages de l'espace de nom Mediawiki. À ce propos, si tu veux personnaliser à fond ton wiki, regarde un peu la liste des pages de mediawiki utiles ici : w:c:fr.guildwars:Guild Wars Wikia:Administration#Pages de MediaWiki. Et pour finir, je ne compte pas apporter une grande contribution à ce wiki. De l'aide oui, mais c'est à peu près tout. J'ai lu les livres de JK Rowling en rafale (ça m'a pris gros max 3 semaines) il y a environ deux mois mais c'était surtout pour avoir quelque chose à lire (et tanter vainement de m'éloigner de Wikia, lol). Je n'ai pas acheté ces livres, ni les films, et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Donc, on ne peut pas me considérer comme un fan. Néanmoins, de dois avouer que j'ai bien aimé l'hisoire, les personnages, les surprises et rebondissements, etc. Donc, je vois d'un très bon oeil la création de ce wiki. Je me demandais pourquoi il y avait des wikia de Harry dans toutes les langues sauf le français. (En fait, pourquoi il y a toujours toute sorte de choses dans différentes langues mais que les français semblent considérer que c'est une perte de temps; qu'il vaut mieux apprendre l'anglais; d'ailleurs, quand j'ai présenté le Guild Wars Wikia sur les forums français reliés au jeu lors de sa création, c'est exactement ce qu'ils mon répondu : "c'est une perte de temps; apprennez-donc l'anglais", j'étais tellement choqué que j'ai plus remis les pieds sur ces forums) Bref, tout ça pour dire; allez-y fort ! Je suporte à 100% la création de tout nouveau wiki en français. Et bonne chance pour rassembler une communauté. Enfin, meilleure chance que pour moi j'espère... A+ — TulipVorlax 27 octobre 2007 à 06:41 (UTC) ---- Merci encore pour ces conseils ! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir des admins d'autres wiki ici (notamment du Guild Wars !) Je serai peut-être amené à te solliciter pour quelques problèmes d'administration : pour ce qui est du langage wiki, ça c'est bon je maîtrise parfaitement (étant membre wikipédia, wikia star wars et wikia HP, il n'y a plus de problèmes pour le langage) A propos du langage, il est vrai qu'on peut apprendre l'anglais. Personnellement, je suis quasiment bilingue et je me réfère au HP Wiki en anglais. Néanmoins, il est mieux d'avoir son wikia HP national ;) J'ai donc une petite question à propos des liens InterWiki. Suis-je obligé de passer par les pages PHP sur mon propre serveur, ou puis-je configurer directement à partir de wiki ? (je te demande ça, car je viens de voir que sur le wiki Guild Wars, il y a des liens InterWiki. Merci - Emojo 27 octobre 2007 à 09:36 (UTC) ---- ::Je suis moyennement bilingue moi aussi, c'est un peu normal quand on vis où les jeux vidéo en français ça n'existe pratiquement pas. ::Pour les interwikis, c'est centralisé. La liste est ici : w:Interwiki map et l'explication là : w:Help:Interwiki link. ::Les pages PHP de configuration ne sont accèssible qu'au personnel de Wikia. Au lieu, il faut utiliser les pages de MediaWiki. Si tu veux connaître les extensions installées, tu vas dans > . Ce sont normalement les mêmes pour tout Wikia. ::D'ailleurs, presque tout est global sur Wikia, même la liste des Utilisateurs. Si quelqun ouvre un compte chez-toi, c'est un compte global en fait. Si quelqun a déjà ouvert un compte nommé Jordan ailleurs sur Wikia, peut-être n'apparaît-il pas dans de ce wikia mais si on demande les utilisateurs nommés Jordan, en tapant le nom dans la boîte « Afficher les utilisateurs à partir de », on a une petite surprise. — TulipVorlax 27 octobre 2007 à 09:11 (UTC) ---- Oui j'étais au courant à propos du compte global. Mais quand je veux mettre en relation avec un article allemand, par exemple, le de:... ne fonctionne pas. Il n'y a pas de lien dans la colonne de gauche. Comment as-tu fait pour configurer cela ? (j'étais déjà allé sur les pages d'aide, mais c'est assez ambigu) Merci d'avance. Emojo 27 octobre 2007 à 09:18 (UTC) ---- :Il n'y a pas de liens interwiki de langue sur Wikia. Pour faire un lien vers un autre wiki de Harry Potter tu tapes [[de.harrypotter:nom de la page]]. À moins que j'ai raté quelque chose.... :En passant, il sera bientôt 6 heure am pour moi alors je crois que je vais aller me coucher et te laisser te débrouiller seul quelques heures. ;-) — TulipVorlax 27 octobre 2007 à 09:58 (UTC) ---- ::Ah oui c'est vrai tu es Canadien :D Il est midi chez moi. Bonne nuit (plutôt bonne matinée lol) ami quebécois ;) Merci pour tout ! ::(bah sur le wiki star wars de.harrypotter:jedi me mènera à la page Jedi en allemand, depuis le lien sur la barre de gauche. Là ça ne fonctionne pas) :::-Emojo 27 octobre 2007 à 10:02 (UTC) ---- Ok, ce que j'aurais dû dire; il n'y a pas de liens interwikis de language par défaut sur Wikia. Regarde l'historique de notre Accueil sur GW Wikia : http://fr.guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Accueil&action=history. Un «staff» de Wikia a modifié la page pour inclure ces liens. Je crois qu'il faut faire une demande pour que ce soit activé, ou sinon, comme nous, tu prends ton mal en patience et attends qu'ils le fassent un jour, lorsque ton wiki aura atteinds un certain niveau... Là on soupe, a+ — TulipVorlax 27 octobre 2007 à 20:56 (UTC) Interlangue Rieke a dit sur ma page de discussion; Je les ajoutes à tous les wikis de Harry Potter actuellement. — TulipVorlax 29 octobre 2007 à 07:17 (UTC) :J'ai vu ça, merci !! :Néanmoins, pour le , il n'a ajouté que le en:, peut-il ajouter les autres ? Merci pour tout !! Emojo 29 octobre 2007 à 09:32 (UTC) salut cetait super hot les film et les livre ... surtout quand serius black et lupin etait la . Plagiat Bonjour, même si cette wiki semble mort, je signale que j'ai trouvé du plagiat sur Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux provenant de http://www.encyclopedie-hp.org/atlas/wheezes.php, mon site web. Chaque fois que j'en trouverai, je les effacerai. Merci. Klow 26 avril 2009 à 13:52 (UTC) :Bonjour. Merci d'avoir indiqué cela. Je vais relancer cette encyclopédie sérieusement et le plagiat sera sévèrement sanctionné. Je t'en prie, supprime tout ce qui constitue une copie conforme, sans excès bien sûr :) Cordialement. Emojo 1 mai 2009 à 17:09 (UTC) ::Merci pour ta compréhension. Klow 1 mai 2009 à 17:42 (UTC) Administrateur Salut Emojo, Etant donné que tu n'as plus beacoup de temps à donner à ce wiki, je postule pour devenir un administrateur le temps de ton absence. Il y a de plus en plus de vandalisme par ici, et je pense que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de bloquer certaines adresses IP pendant quelques temps... Kevin51340 17 mai 2009 à 16:30 (UTC) :Cher Kévin : en effet, j'ai très peu de temps en ce moment (mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps), mais je serai bientôt en vacances et vais me consacrer à Wikia. Etant admin de trois wikia, il faut en effet que je délègue certains pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi j'accepte que tu deviennes admin. Je vais me renseigner pour savoir si je peux t'accorder ce droit ou s'il faut passer par l'administration centrale de Wikia. Je compte sur toi pour mettre fin à ces actes de vandalisme. J'aimerai avoir dans quelques semaines une longue discussion avec toi pour constituer ensemble le renouveau de ce Wikia. A très vite Emojo 17 mai 2009 à 19:56 (UTC) ::Concernant les droits d'administration, je crois que tu peux faire ça sur cette page. Je viendrai ajouter du contenu et vérifier si le site n'est pas sujet au vandalisme. En tout cas c'est sûr que c'est pas la meilleure période pour ceux qui révisent! Moi aucun problème, ma fac est bloquée depuis 4 mois bientôt... Kevin51340 18 mai 2009 à 16:33 (UTC) :::Je crois que c'est bon, tu dois être admin ! Va voir dans Préférences si tu as les droits d'admin ! Tu es dans quelle université ? Moi je suis à l'IEP de Lyon, ça a commencé tôt mais ça s'est fini assez tôt pour pouvoir rattraper. J'ai exam la semaine prochaine et le 30 mai jsuis libre ! Emojo 18 mai 2009 à 20:26 (UTC) ::::Je suis à la FAC de droits et lettres de l'université de Reims, et chaque semaine on vote le blocage ou le déblocage... Et les bloqueurs sont majoritaires. Je ne connais même pas la date de mes exams, mais en tout cas je sais qu'il faudra rattrapper quasiment quatre mois entiers... Au fait oui c'est bon pour le statut d'administrateur. Kevin51340 19 mai 2009 à 17:42 (UTC) Nouvelle page d'accueil Salut, Je suis en train de bidouiller une nouvelle page d'accueil plus esthétique et plus conviviale. J'y a regroupé les catégories importantes (lieux, créatures...) et j'y ai inclus pas mal d'infos. C'est plus compact, et un peu plus lisible. Dis moi ce que tu en penses (si elle te plaît ou pas, si tu veux d'autres couleurs pour les sections) afin de finaliser le truc. Je vais ajouter un peu plus d'illustrations, et notre page d'accueil deviendra la plus belle toutes langues confondues ! Kevin51340 20 mai 2009 à 11:07 (UTC) :J'approuve tant sur l'esthétique d'ensemble que sur les informations apportées ! ;) Emojo 21 mai 2009 à 10:29 (UTC) Re:Merci De rien pour le coup de main, en plus ça va être la sortie du sixième film alors il faut s'y préparer le plus possible... [[User:Kevin51340|''' Kevin51340 ]] talk 8 juin 2009 à 20:22 (UTC) Nouveautés Salut, Je vais te faire un petit résumé de toute les nouveautés pour que tu ne sois pas perdu : * Chaque chapitre aura sa page détaillée comme tu as pu le voir dans les conventions d'édition, * Dans les modifications récentes, les admins seront en orange pour ressembler à l'interface anglaise, * Divers modèles ont été crées (ébauche, à traduire) * Les grandes catégories ont leur modèle (créatures, objets, lieux...) Voilà en gros ce qu'il y a de nouveau. [[User:Kevin51340| Kevin51340 ]] talk 9 juin 2009 à 09:23 (UTC) :Parfait, je te félicite :) Je vais regarder s'il y a une petite erreur ou quelque chose que je peux peaufiner. Merci encore d'être venu en aide, je n'aurais pu y parvenir aussi rapidement sans toi ! Emojo 9 juin 2009 à 09:25 (UTC) ::De rien! De mon côté je vais chapitrer HP3... [[User:Kevin51340| Kevin51340 ''']] talk 9 juin 2009 à 09:28 (UTC) Renommer un compte La procédure est indiquée ici : http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Rename_my_account -- novembre 10, 2010 à 08:10 (UTC) :Génial, merci beaucoup ! Emojo novembre 10, 2010 à 13:06 (UTC) Modification d'une page bloquée Bonjour, j'ai remarqué des erreurs (minimes certes) sur la page Nymphadora Tonks, mais je ne peux pas les corriger ou la faire passer dans les pages à mettre à jour car la page est bloquée à la modification. Y a-t-il un moyen de la faire corriger par quelqu'un d'autre dans ce cas ?? Les seules erreurs sont que la compagne (et non femme) de David Thewlis ayant auditionné pour le rôle s'appelle Anna Friel et non pas Anna Field :) Merci, Lap1depak septembre 2, 2011 à 09:49 (UTC) Les erreurs dans les pages protégées sont à signaler dans la page de discussion associée (à moins d'un contrôle dans le bandeau de protection). -- septembre 2, 2011 à 09:57 (UTC) coadministratrice et seule présente en ce moment